moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mark of the Vampire (1935)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Tod Browning | written by = John L. Balderston; H.S. Kraft; Tod Browning; Samuel Ornitz; Guy Endore; Bernard Schubert | produced by = Tod Browning E.J. Mannix | music by = | cinematography = James Wong Howe | edited by = Ben Lewis | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = April 26th, 1935 | mpaa rating = | running time = 60 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mark of the Vampire is an American horror film of the Gothic vampire trope. It was directed by Tod Browning with a script written by Browning and John L. Balderston. It was produced by MGM and released theatrically in the United States on April 26th, 1935. The film stars Bela Lugosi as the titular blood-sucker, Count Mora. Plot In the Czech Republic, Sir Karell Borotyn is found murdered in his house, with two tiny pinpoint wounds on his neck. The attending doctor, Doctor Doskil, and Sir Karell's friend Baron Otto are convinced that he was killed by a vampire. They suspect Count Mora and his daughter Luna, while the Prague police inspector, Neumann, refuses to believe them. Borotyn's daughter Irena is the count's next target. Professor Zelen, an expert on vampires and the occult, arrives in order to prevent her death. At the same time, secrets are revealed surrounding the circumstances of Sir Karell’s death. Wikipedia:Mark of the Vampire; Plot summary; See Revision history for all contributors. Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * Zelin * Borotyn * Mora * Neumann * Otto * Fedor Vicente * Doskil * Maria * Annie * Luna * Karell Borotyn * Ronnie * Czech Republic * Bats * Beetles * Cats * Rats * Owls * Butler * Doctor * Innkeeper * Inspector * Professor * Castle * Cemetery * Gypsy * Hypnotism * Occult * Vampires * Vampire mesmerism Notes * Mark of the Vampire redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Vampires of Prague. * Mark of the Vampire was filmed at MGM Studios in Culver City, California. * Actor Ivan F. Simpson is credited as Ivan Simpson in this film. * Actress Carroll Borland is credited as Carol Borland in this film. Fun Facts * Apparently, director Tod Browning really likes the idea of Bela Lugosi playing a vampire. Browning is more famously known for directing the 1931 classic, Dracula, for Universal Pictures, which starred Lugosi in the titular role of Dracula. * Actor Holmes Herbert has appeared in several horror films of this era. He played Doctor Hastie Lanyon in the 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He also played the Chief of Police in The Invisible Man in 1933. He will go on to play a magistrate in The Ghost of Frankenstein in 1942. * Actor Ivan F. Simpson is also known for playing Anne's protector in The Tower of London in 1939. He will also go on to play Mister Cotton in The Invisible Man Returns. Recommendations External Links * * * Mark of the Vampire at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1930s/Films Category:1935/Films Category:April, 1935/Films Category:MGM Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:Remakes Category:M/Films Category:Tod Browning/Director Category:Tod Browning/Writer Category:Tod Browning/Producer Category:John L. Balderston/Writer